


Сборник драбблов по Leverage

by Lindwurm



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы разного времени. Будут пополняться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По 1х12 The 12-Step Job

\- На сегодня с меня хватит автомобилей, - упирается Хардисон.  
\- За ночь твоя синяя гадость засохнет и станет еще более липкой, так что - сегодня, - стоит на своем Элиот.  
Оба понимают, что дело не в луже на полу элиотовой машины. Это столкновение принципов. Не в первый раз, и явно не в последний, думает Хардисон. Они с Элиотом настолько разные, что компромисс, кажется, вообще невозможен. Однажды кому-нибудь из них это надоест, и вот про это Хардисон старается не думать.  
Некоторое время они смотрят друг на друга, полные решимости не уступать ни миллиметра.  
\- Это что, ниже твоего достоинства? - вдруг спрашивает Элиот. Спрашивает почти спокойно, но под этим спокойствием кроется нечто большее... нечто очень важное для Элиота. Хардисон мог бы ответить "да", очередная подколка в ряду многих, но вместо этого он оскорбленно фыркает:  
\- При чем тут достоинство, это просто-напросто непрактично. Ты все равно будешь недоволен результатом, поэтому лучше я отгоню твою детку в автомойку и поручу работу профессионалам.  
\- Так я тебя и пустил за руль! - снова взвивается Элиот. Хардисон с облегчением огрызается в ответ.  
Потому что, кажется, ему удалось обойти один из острых углов. Это все ради хороших отношений в команде, говорит он сам себе и старательно заталкивает другую мысль поглубже. Элиоту, кажется, нет никакого дела до _их с Хардисоном_ хороших отношений, так какого черта?..  
О сегодняшней бомбе и о том, что было бы, если б не Элиот, Хардисон тоже очень старается не думать. Столкновение принципов продолжается, приобретая все более впечатляющие масштабы.  
Впрочем, в конце концов Элиот позволяет Хардисону заплатить за автомойку, вместо того, чтобы мыть машину вручную. Каждый из них считает это своей маленькой победой, поэтому они ссорятся еще раз, уже по этому поводу.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - начало второго сезона

*  
\- Софи, зачем люди ходят на свидания?  
Настроение у Софи в этот день было особенно лирическое, то ли перерыв в работе так повлиял, то ли еще что. В противном случае она сказала бы: "Чтобы не чувствовать себя одинокими". Но она улыбнулась и ответила:  
\- Чтобы провести время с тем, кто им нравится.  
Паркер потерла нос.  
\- А разве нельзя просто работать вместе?  
\- Не у всех есть такая возможность. К тому же, на работе полагается думать о работе... увы.  
\- Люди странные, - убежденно сказала Паркер. Софи не стала возражать.  
\- Ну вот, а свидание - это такая специальная встреча, на которой думаешь только друг о друге. Делаешь то, что нравится... вам обоим, - добавила Софи.  
\- Ага, - сказала Паркер. - Понятно.

*  
\- Эй, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?  
Элиот поперхнулся пивом, и Паркер от души врезала ему по спине.  
\- Хм, - сказал Элиот. - А у тебя неплохой удар. Пойдем лучше в спортзал!  
Через два часа Элиот решил, что для первого раза хватит. И что, пожалуй, нужно будет повторить. Удар у Паркер в самом деле был неплохой, к тому же она ловила его объяснения на лету - мечта, а не ученица.  
\- А мне нравится! - заявила она, приплясывая вокруг него на обратном пути в штаб. - Не думала, что на свиданиях может быть так интересно.  
Элиот остановился.  
\- Паркер, это НЕ свидание, - твердо заявил он. - Потому что мы с тобой напарники, а напарники не ходят на свидания друг с другом.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что личные отношения могут повлиять на работу, - объяснил Элиот. - И вообще, это такое правило. Негласное.  
\- А как же Хардисон? - бестактно спросила Паркер. - Я видела, как вы с ним целовались. В машине. Позавчера.  
"Бля", подумал Элиот, но вслух сказал совершенно другое:  
\- Хардисон не считается, потому что он редко работает в поле. И вообще, как думаешь - у него бы получился тот хук справа?  
\- Ха! - воскликнула Паркер, не без оснований очень довольная собой.  
\- Вот поэтому он и не считается, - заключил Элиот.  
\- Ага, - сказала Паркер. - Понятно.  
И они пошли дальше.

*  
Хардисон попал бы под раздачу следующим, но именно в этот день он по уши погряз в новых комплектующих: перерыв в работе - лучшее время для того, чтобы проапгрейдить систему.  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? - спросила Паркер, обращаясь в основном к его задней части, потому что Хардисон на четвереньках пытался вытащить черный кабель из клубка разноцветных.  
\- А? что? О, Паркер, это ты. Слушай, помоги мне тут все распутать.  
Следующие два часа они вместе приводили кабели в относительный порядок. Потом Хардисон достал из холодильника банку своей любимой оранжевой шипучки и пригласил Паркер на совместный просмотр "Доктора Кто".  
\- Неее, - сказала Паркер. Подумала и добавила: - Спасибо.  
\- Ну, как-нибудь в следующий раз? - с некоторой надеждой спросил Хардисон.  
Паркер пожала плечами.

*  
\- Софи, а тебе нравится Нейт?  
\- Вообще-то о таком не принято спрашивать, - мягко указала Софи. - Но да, нравится.  
\- А почему ты не ходишь с ним на свидания?  
Софи укоризненно посмотрела на нее, склонив голову к плечу. Чувство такта определенно не было сильной стороной Паркер. Даже совсем наоборот.  
\- Это потому что вы напарники? - попробовала угадать Паркер.  
\- Ну, можно сказать и так...  
\- Элиот сказал, что мы с ним не можем встречаться, потому что мы напарники! - Паркер попрыгала в боевой стойке, демонстрируя новые умения. - А Хардисон сегодня скучный. А ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?  
\- Что? О! Ну, я...  
\- Мы можем вместе что-нибудь украсть! - радостно предложила Паркер. Софи не могла не рассмеяться:  
\- Тогда это будет уже работа, не так ли?  
\- Хм. Точно. Тогда давай прыгнем с крыши! Я тебя научу.  
\- С небоскреба? - вздрогнула Софи. Не то, что бы она боялась высоты, но...  
\- Конечно, иначе это совсем не весело. Сегодня вечером? После одиннадцати?  
Софи потом убеждала себя, что просто-напросто растерялась от такого напора, потому и кивнула. Но в самом деле, свободное падение - это ведь почти полет. Поздним вечером, под звездным небом, там, где никто их не увидит...  
В этом определенно было что-то такое... очень, очень романтичное.

*  
Вечер был тихим и теплым, но на краю крыши было не слишком-то уютно и вдобавок холодно. Софи чувствовала, что скоро начнет дрожать, и ей очень хотелось верить, что это от ветра, а не от страха.  
\- Готова? - спросила у нее Паркер, в последний раз проверяя крепления. Глаза ее азартно блестели. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, что Софи чувствовала ее быстрое дыхание.  
Конечно, румянец, заливавший щеки Софи, тоже был от ветра. А как же иначе.  
\- Ну...  
\- На счет три! Раз... два...  
\- Погоди! Почему... почему все-таки я? Почему ты спрашивала о свиданиях?  
Паркер склонила голову набок, как любопытная птица, рассматривающая что-то блестящее.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказала она. - Три!  
И они полетели.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По недописанной пост-апокалиптической АУ

Хардисон поднимает наручники двумя пальцами, демонстративно осматривает со всех сторон.  
\- Любишь жесткие игры?  
Элиот глядит на него так, будто Хардисон отрастил себе вторую голову, или еще что-нибудь в этом же духе.  
\- Я не по этой части.   
\- Тогда зачем они тебе? И не говори, что ты просто нашел их в бардачке, я все равно не...  
Секунда - и Элиот защелкивает второй браслет на руле. Хардисон безрезультатно дергает рукой.  
\- Эй, ты чего? Мы же договорились!  
\- Я пойду один, - с нажимом говорит Элиот. - Сиди тихо и не вздумай ничего выкинуть.  
\- Черт, Элиот, мы же договорились!..  
\- Вернусь через час, - и Элиот захлопывает дверцу джипа. Хардисон в бессильной злости бьет кулаком по сиденью. Бесполезно. Бесполезно говорить о чем-либо с этим... тупоголовым... упертым...  
В конце концов, у него есть скрепка, и Элиот об этом знает, и Хардисон знает, что он знает. И если он не вернется через час, Хардисон придушит его собственноручно.


	4. Chapter 4

Паркер читает надписи на футболках. Вытаскивает одну и прикладывает к груди.  
\- IMHO? Элиот? Что это значит?  
\- Спроси у Хардисона, - огрызается Элиот. Если Софи так озабочена социализацией Паркер, ходила бы с ней по магазинам сама. Но нет, Софи ведь еще нужен тимбилдинг, поэтому идти должен он. - Он тебе скажет, что это "по моему скромному мнению".  
Паркер озадачена.  
\- Почему мое мнение должно быть скромным?  
Элиот пихает ей в руки три другие футболки (с вертолетиком, с "I *heart* money" и - да! - с Человеком-Пауком) и разворачивает к кассе.  
\- Потому что нам уже пора.  
\- Я не хочу скромное мнение! - Паркер протестует громче, чем это делают нормальные люди, и Элиот снова напоминает себе о матче, который начнется через час.  
\- Тогда я открою тебе секрет, - говорит он, заговорщически понизив голос, и Паркер попадается на этот крючок за доли секунды. - На самом деле это значит "имею мнение, хрен оспоришь".  
\- О, - говорит Паркер. И потом еще: - Ооо.  
За ее спиной Элиот незаметно выдыхает. Но в следующий раз, едва он услышит от Софи слово "тимбилдинг"...  
Конечно, в следующий раз Софи придумывает что-то новенькое.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Элиот, Моро, пре-сериал, хэдканон

В первое мгновение Элиот сбит с толку. Его внутренний будильник сработал как надо, но что-то неправильно в окружающем мире.   
Приоткрыв глаза, Элиот видит высокий потолок и солнце, заглядывающее в широкое окно, и тут же система координат встает на место. Это люкс Дамьена Моро, а не его собственный номер.  
Вчера он не ушел к себе, а заснул тут. Кажется, они слишком долго говорили об иранских заказчиках...  
В общем-то, все это ничего не значит.   
Элиот откидывает простыни, садится на кровати, натягивает вчерашнюю одежду, потом поднимается и уходит к себе - принять душ и совершить ежедневный обход (не то чтобы в нем была необходимость, но порядок прежде всего)...  
Элиот ничего этого не делает. Во всяком случае, не сразу.   
Он не шевелится целых две минуты, потому что рука Дамьена лежит поперек его живота. Ему самому, правда, все равно - но было бы неплохо узнать, что по этому поводу думает Моро. Поэтому когда Элиот наконец садится, он с продуманной неосторожностью задевает плечо Дамьена, и тот открывает глаза.  
Кажется, в первую секунду Дамьен точно так же растерян, он не сразу фокусирует взгляд, потом спрашивает:   
\- Который час?  
\- Семь, - говорит Элиот. Моро смотрит на него без всякого выражения, потом зевает и утыкается в подушку. Он встает на час или два позже, Элиот прекрасно знает распорядок его дня. Простыни сползли, и Элиот видит длинную линию спины Дамьена, а то, что не видит, легко достраивает память.   
Он отворачивается и тянется за своей одеждой.   
Дамьен ничего не думает, Дамьен спит.   
А Элиот все в том же тупике. Либо ничего, либо - больше, чем он (и, возможно, сам Моро) готов принять.   
Поэтому он встает, выходит из люкса, и возвращается к своим непосредственным обязанностям. Дамьен может быть превосходным игроком, самому Элиоту может быть действительно наплевать, но сейчас - пока - это ничего не меняет.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По 4х14 The Boys' Night Out Job

Они все растут быстро. Если вспомнить, с чего все начиналось - к чему пришло сейчас...  
Чем дальше, тем больше Нейту кажется, что он теряет контроль. Он упорно не думает об этом, подсознательно понимая, что оно и к лучшему. Что никогда, никогда у него не было достаточно контроля. Но если вложить достаточно воли в иллюзию...  
Он может поговорить с Мэгги, да, но он не может _рассказать_ ей.   
Впрочем, кроме Мэгги и собственной команды, ему и поговорить-то не с кем.   
\- Не давай ему дуться в углу, - требует Софи у Элиота. Так, чтобы Нейт все слышал.   
Порой ему кажется, что еще немного - и кто-нибудь из них попытается взять его за шкирку и встряхнуть, как щенка. Это очень неприятная мысль, и Нейт отмахивается от нее так быстро, как только может.  
Как будто у кого-то есть право.  
Как будто они в самом деле семья.  
С зарождающимися традициями, черт бы их побрал. Нейт любит покер, ему симпатичны и Бонанно, и этот элиотовский приятель - с ними можно говорить почти свободно, избегая только самых острых углов, - но Нейт очень не любит, когда его ставят перед фактом.   
Поэтому он из чистого упрямства пойдет, нальет себе виски и - да! - будет дуться в углу.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Элиот, Моро, пре-сериал, хэдканон

Ты еще об этом пожалеешь, говорит Моро.   
Элиот молчит и смотрит почти равнодушно, почти мимо.   
Я мог бы даже оскорбиться, говорит Моро. Где твой деловой подход, Спенсер. Это же ничем не отличается от...   
Это все несерьезно, говорит Моро. Зачем тебе это? Разве ты не хочешь изменить мир? Я мог бы...   
Мы могли бы...   
Это было бы по-настоящему, говорит Моро. Больше, чем все остальное. Я вижу перспективу, я знаю возможности, я - все, чего тебе не хватает, Спенсер. Я - будущее.   
Ты сам не знаешь, на что способен, зато это знаю я.   
Ты мог бы быть идеальным, говорит Моро. Мы могли бы. Почему ты не хочешь?  
Элиот пожимает плечами.   
Ладно, черт с тобой, устало машет рукой Моро. Иди, иди.   
Все равно вернешься.   
Элиот чуть опускает голову и уходит, все так же молча. Моро закрывает глаза.   
И не видит, что на долю секунды Элиот оглядывается.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По 5х05 The Gimme a K Street Job

\- Так точно, сэр, - говорит Элиот, разворачивается и идет к Нейту, и на долю мгновения - было бы так заманчиво не заметить, притвориться, что не понял, что ничего не было, - Нейт ощущает себя в чужой шкуре.   
Долю мгновения он смотрит на Элиота глазами Дамьена Моро.   
Одно дело знать (а Нейт знает, о да, они с Элиотом никогда не говорили об этом, но уж наблюдать и делать выводы Нейт умеет как никто другой), другое - почувствовать, пусть краем, пусть ненадолго.   
Идеальное оружие. Совершенный инструмент, единственный на свете, нет и не будет подобного ему.   
И это - почти, почти, - настоящее искушение.   
Нейт умнее Моро, он знает, что можно было бы сделать, чтобы не упустить этот шанс. Не повторить ошибку Моро, не повторить целую кучу его ошибок, в конце концов, где сейчас Моро и где он сам.   
Но - и в этом загвоздка, - Нейт прекрасно знает, в чем была _главная_ ошибка Моро, он прекрасно знает, что именно из-за неё все пошло прахом. Если смотреть шире, и Виктор Дубенич погорел на том же самом.   
Все дело в точке зрения. Либо ты играешь в команде, либо у тебя набор высококлассных инструментов. И - со всеми своими проблемами, со всем своим _несовершенством_ , - команда выигрывает каждый раз.   
И Нейт умнее Моро, он - уже - достаточно умён, чтобы не цепляться за идеалы, поэтому мгновение проходит и исчезает, оставляя только след в памяти. Либо взлететь высоко, либо идти в правильную сторону, и Нейт выбирает то же, что и они все.   
В конце концов, где сейчас Элиот?   
Вот прямо тут, рядом с ним.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По 5х09 The Frame Up Job

Разумеется, всё началось с Паркер. Он даже не был удивлен.  
Где-то в три ночи Элиот почувствовал движение воздуха, открыл глаза и обнаружил её рядом с кроватью. Это была ночь после Дня, Когда Не Случилось Эпидемии, они решили остаться в Вашингтоне ещё на пару дней, и Хардисон устроил им два номера в шикарном отеле.  
И вот - Паркер в его номере, возле его кровати, причем он не слышал, чтобы щёлкал замок на двери, и это значит - она влезла через окно.  
\- Что, Паркер? - спросил он. В ней не было беспокойства, той напряжённой энергии, которая призывает сорваться с места, бежать, спасаться, преследовать; все спокойно, это не экстренная ситуация, все тихо. Три ночи. И все же она пришла сюда.  
Такое уже случалось раньше, когда Элиот только начинал её тренировки. Паркер возникала на его пороге заполночь, пару часов проводила на диване в гостиной (в обнимку со своими хлопьями - "Этого на моей кухне не будет", - сказал Элиот. - "У Нейта - пожалуйста."), Элиот включал какой-нибудь из спортивных каналов, а потом Паркер исчезала, потому что и ей нужно было спать. У Элиота она не спала, и они никогда не говорили ни о чем серьёзнее происходящего на экране. Потом в какой-то момент она перестала приходить, и Элиот видел в ней достаточно, чтобы ни о чём не спрашивать. Паркер менялась, менялись они все, и эти визиты перестали быть необходимыми.  
\- У Хардисона кошмары, - тихо ответила Паркер, и вся ситуация мгновенно перестала вызывать чувство дежавю.  
\- И?  
\- Сейчас приведу.  
Паркер скользнула к окну, а Элиот прикрыл глаза здоровой рукой. Не дежавю, нет. Полный сюрреализм.  
Четыре тридцать. Он уже начал думать, не приснился ли ему этот разговор - он погружался в полудрему и всплывал обратно, обезболивающие и свежие ранения хорошо сочетаются между собой, но не с крепким сном. Но шаги в коридоре и повернувшаяся ручка двери ясно свидетельствовали о том, что все было наяву.  
Паркер не потащила его через окно - здравое решение. В других обстоятельствах с неё бы сталось.  
Элиот приподнялся на локте.  
\- Эй, - сказал Хардисон, - это была не моя идея, я вообще не знаю, что я тут делаю, - Паркер подтолкнула его к кровати. - Я скачал этот новый римейк "Икс-Ком" и собирался хорошо провести ночь, но... - Паркер снова подтолкнула его. - Окей, окей, возможно у меня в самом деле некоторые трудности с тем, чтобы просто вот лечь и попытаться заснуть, - еще один толчок в спину, - я говорю "попытаться", потому что нельзя вот так просто уснуть и видеть сны после того, что мы сегодня видели, то есть сны-то видеть можно, а мы безусловно герои и спасли весь мир, но та ферма определённо будет являться мне в кошмарах ещё долго; и не то чтобы я так уж сильно любил животных, или что, но честно говоря это было немного слишком, знаешь, как в каком-нибудь сериале или игре с хорошей графикой, там это всё смотрелось бы на своем месте, но прямо так, вживую, это было...  
\- Хардисон, - сказал ему Элиот, - заткнись.  
Хардисон послушно заткнулся, но топтался на месте до тех пор, пока решающий тычок от Паркер не оставил его вплотную к правой стороне постели. Элиот подвинулся, освобождая место.  
\- Это была не моя идея, - снова начал Хардисон, а потом сдался и сел на край, снимая ботинки. - И я даже не знаю, смогу ли снова уважать себя утром. И доживу ли до этого утра, - добавил он едва слышно и очень мрачно.  
Паркер фыркнула. По мнению Элиота, это была несмешная шутка - по крайней мере, ему точно не полагалось над ней смеяться.  
\- Будешь так трепаться - не доживёшь, - сказал он, и вот _это_ было действительно смешно. Выражение лица Хардисона он видел даже в темноте, и оно того стоило.  
\- _Предполагается_ , - сказал Хардисон, - что всё это как-то поможет мне перестать думать о... ну, в общем, перестать думать, и заснуть, Паркер, это твоя идея, расскажи мне, как это предположительно должно сработать, потому что я не...  
Паркер посмотрела на Элиота, Элиот посмотрел на Паркер.  
Эта ночь имела все шансы не кончиться никогда.  
Пять ноль пять, и они наконец-то сумели найти положение, в котором раны Элиота никто не беспокоил, у Хардисона было достаточно подушки, Паркер не порывалась стянуть у них обоих одеяла, и при этом все они оставались на кровати. Ни у одного из трёх не было привычки спать с кем-то (считать ли Паркер и её кролика? Но тогда придется считать и Хардисона с планшетом, и Элиота с ножом под подушкой, так что лучше не считать), и оттого им было странно, неловко и неудобно, так что в какой-то момент Элиот почти решил покончить с этой затеей и велеть этим двоим выметаться и купить снотворного. Потом, внезапно, всё получилось, и спустя пять минут Хардисон уже - в самом деле, по-настоящему, - спал.  
Элиот посмотрел на Паркер поверх его плеча.  
\- Я же говорила! - сказала она громким шёпотом. Он шикнул на неё, и спустя еще минуту Паркер заснула тоже.  
Анальгетики понемногу переставали действовать, и в идеале нужно было бы встать и принять ещё, но вместо этого Элиот наконец позволил себе расслабиться и задремать.  
Видел бы его Винс - непременно спросил бы, как Элиот докатился до жизни такой. Более чем вероятно, что Винс в самом деле хотел задать этот вопрос, только сдерживался.  
Элиот не ответил бы ему в любом случае. _Эта_ работа почти с самого начала была про доверие, кто бы там что ни думал. Доверие не появляется и не пропадает просто так.  
А что, если?.. - спросил воображаемый Винс в полусне. Может, Хардисону и мерещилась та ферма, но Элиот видел станции метро, вереницы людей на лестницах, идущих вверх, вверх, к улицам, площадям, памятникам, жилым домам, офисным зданиям, дальше и дальше. Если бы они не успели (но они не могли не успеть). Если бы что-то пошло не так (но они не могли не справиться). Если бы... (но никакого "если бы" не случилось, не могло случиться) - в сердце зарождающейся эпидемии, сделав всё, что возможно, они лежали бы точно так же, делясь теплом, один за другим погружаясь в сон. Между ними не изменилось бы ничего (не могло измениться).  
В следующий раз Элиот проснулся в девять утра, проводил взглядом Паркер, покидающую комнату через окно - скорее всего, она пошла за едой, - и сдвинул голову Хардисона с повязки на своем плече. Анальгетики успели стать весьма насущной потребностью.  
В девять тридцать он положил правую руку Хардисону на бок, и двадцать восемь секунд с удовлетворением наблюдал, как Хардисон пытается выбраться, не потревожив его плечо. Потом Хардисон сказал:  
\- Эй, я уже говорил, что это была не моя идея?  
\- Раз пятнадцать, не меньше. Как будто от этого она будет хуже работать.  
\- Оставь мне жалкие остатки моего самоуважения, - проворчал Хардисон. Он стряхнул с себя руку Элиота и все-таки сел. Потянулся. Как следует зевнул. И сказал:  
\- Мне снилось, что у нас в баре закончилась оранж-сода. Настоящий кошмар, вернёмся - надо будет проверить.  
\- Купи промышленный холодильник, - посоветовал ему Элиот.  
\- Это не моя идея, приятель, - ответил Хардисон. - Но, надо признать, она мне опредёленно нравится!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Элиот, Моро, хэдканон после третьего сезона

Подземелья Сан-Лоренцо снятся Элиоту не впервые. Иногда они сливаются с корейскими, и тогда сон напоминает выцветшую плёнку. Те события давно пережиты и убраны в дальний угол памяти, никаких кошмаров, никакого холодного пота, ещё один фильм во внутреннем кинотеатре.   
Но иногда Сан-Лоренцо - это именно Сан-Лоренцо, маленькая средиземноморская страна, и тюрьма для политических заключённых там тоже небольшая, человек на тридцать максимум. Внутри прохладно, воздух сухой и неподвижный, замки на решётках негромко щёлкают, когда он их открывает, один за другим.   
Сейчас в подземельях только один заключённый.   
Элиот идет к дальней камере и пытается вспомнить, как он здесь очутился, но сон расплывается, уводит внимание вперёд, к дальней камере, той самой, где...  
\- Кого я вижу. Элиот Спенсер собственной персоной, - приветствует его Моро. - Что ты здесь забыл?  
Элиот останавливает свою руку, тянущуюся к последнему замку. Он стоит перед решёткой, Моро смотрит на него из тени, склонив голову, и Элиот никак не может разглядеть его лицо.   
\- Решил проведать старого друга? - спрашивает Моро. - Тебя послал Форд?  
Элиот смотрит на него пристально, но единственная лампочка дает слишком мало света. Моро - тень, движущаяся за прутьями, почти что призрак, ускользающее воспоминание, только интонации в голосе - прежние. Привычные.   
\- Нет, - говорит Элиот.   
\- О, - тянет Моро, и останавливается ровно напротив него. Их разделяет решётка и едва ли десять дюймов. Элиот медленно, медленно поднимает руку, тянется к замку.   
\- Я ждал тебя, - говорит Моро. - Тут, знаешь ли, больше нечего делать. Всё думал - когда же ты заглянешь узнать, не строю ли я новые коварные планы. А может, я бы успел выбраться отсюда, как думаешь?  
\- Чтобы я увидел пустую камеру? - Элиот держит руку на замке. Откуда-то он знает: достаточно потянуть, и он сможет войти.   
Или Моро сможет выйти.   
Действительно, зачем они оба здесь?  
\- Чтобы ты кое-что вспомнил, - говорит Моро, и Элиот слышит, знает, почти что видит, как он усмехается.   
Элиот дёргает на себя дверь, в два шага оказывается в камере, но Моро остаётся на месте, остаётся тенью, и тогда Элиот толкает его к стене и наклоняется ближе, стараясь поймать взгляд.   
\- Я помню, - говорит он, и его голос звучит всего на полтона ниже, чем обычно. - А вот ты, похоже, забыл.   
\- Разве? - говорит Моро. Он постепенно обретает плоть, становится более материальным, Элиот слышит его дыхание, шорох рубашки по стене камеры, видит неровно обрезанные пряди волос у шеи, обрывки ниток на вороте. Моро откидывает голову назад, внимательно смотрит на него, и под этим взглядом Элиот на мгновение чувствует себя, как годы назад: он готов поверить в возможность, в призрачный шанс, в неявные обещания.   
Но всё, что обещает Моро сейчас - ясно и однозначно.   
Элиот смотрит на него до тех пор, пока перед его внутренним взором не встают светлые комнаты, залитые алжирским солнцем, голубая вода бассейна, череда неторопливых, беспечных дней. Он не был счастливее тогда; но и несчастнее не был.   
Моро кладёт руку ему на плечо, отодвигает назад, пока Элиот не чувствует под коленями жесткую раму койки, но заставить его сесть Моро не удается. В этот раз всё будет не так. Элиот всё-таки возьмёт обещанное.   
Он перехватывает руку Моро, сжимает запястье, чувствует, как под его пальцами горячо стучит кровь. Моро смотрит на него, подняв бровь, с удивлением и недоверием. Волосы падают ему на глаза, и он убирает их другой рукой.   
\- Я прекрасно помню, что я здесь из-за тебя, - говорит Моро. Это и продолжение разговора, и начало следующего, но Элиот не расположен разговаривать.   
Моро всё равно не скажет ничего нового. Элиот разворачивает его, опрокидывает на койку, и когда Моро - хорошо знакомый ему Дамьен Моро - растягивается на одеяле и смотрит на него так, будто не было всех этих лет, Элиоту почти жаль. Почти.   
Он нависает над Моро, придавливает его к постели, и тот смеётся, хватает Элиота за загривок и тянет к себе. Под ладонями Элиота ходят рёбра, он удерживает Дамьена на месте, не давая ни подняться, ни притянуть ближе. Моро разочарованно выдыхает, расслабляется, но не убирает руку, смотрит на Элиота насмешливо.   
Ну, что дальше? Что ты тут забыл?  
Элиот опускается ниже, ложится на Моро всем весом, и тот вздрагивает, сжимает пальцы в волосах Элиота, но взгляда не отводит. Они смотрят друг на друга почти в упор, лицо Моро по-прежнему в полутени, но Элиот видит, как блестят его глаза, видит приоткрытый рот, чёткую линию челюсти. Чувствует, как неровно дышит Дамьен.   
Как срывается дыхание у него самого.   
Дамьен выгибается под ним, трётся, Элиот отвечает ему синхронным движением, и оно выбивает из его головы остатки здравого смысла. Это ничуть не похоже на Алжир, Элиот сжимает бедра Дамьена до синяков, входит почти без подготовки, сразу полностью, Дамьен кусает его до крови, и медный вкус во рту - единственное, что не даёт Элиоту сорваться окончательно. Он движется резко, не встречая сопротивления, Дамьен поворачивает руку в его волосах до боли, вцепляется в спину, подгоняя, и всё так же смотрит, смотрит, не отводя взгляда.   
\- Я здесь... из-за тебя, - выдыхает он, и Элиот теряет ритм, вбивается почти со всей силы, и Дамьен скалит зубы в усмешке. - Ты меня отсюда... и вытащишь, - он притягивает Элиота вниз, застаёт врасплох, и когда их губы встречаются - это не поцелуй, нет, это нельзя назвать поцелуем, - Элиот кончает, и перед глазами у него расплывается чернота. 

Элиот открывает глаза и долго смотрит на потолок своей комнаты. У него нет проблем с разделением снов и реальности. Это сон; не Корея, не Сан-Лоренцо, и уж тем более не Алжир. Он знает про игры подсознания, и по большей части их игнорирует. Сны - это просто сны.   
Вот только...   
Рано или поздно ему придётся вернуться.   
Если, конечно, Моро не найдёт его сам.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По 5х14 The Toy Job

\- Постойте, - сказала Паркер, - а разве не Нейт у нас папочка?  
Элиот поморщился. Хардисон вздрогнул:  
\- Скажи мне, что ты только что не сказала, что... Паркер, формулировки! Это "родительская фигура"!  
\- Какая разница, - Паркер дернула плечом. - Так все-таки? Элиот - твоя родительская фигура?  
\- Ничего подобного, - открестился Хардисон. - Я ничего такого не говорил. Это инсинуации и клевета.  
\- Сводить тебя на бейсбол? - предложил Элиот очень серьезно. Паркер уже давно поняла, что таков его шутливый тон. Хардисон каждый раз покупался... или очень убедительно делал вид, что покупался.  
\- Да, у меня, возможно, в самом деле проблемы с образом отца, выражаясь метафорически, - вызывающе сказал Хардисон. - Ну и что? Что дальше? Давай, вперед, напоми мне об этом еще раз. Я, по крайней мере, готов признать эту проблему и таким образом сделать шаг к ее реше...  
Элиот шагнул к нему, дернул к себе за ворот рубашки, заставляя нагнуться, и поцеловал в губы - быстро, но крепко.  
\- Я не "родительская фигура", - мрачно сказал Элиот, отпустив его. Хардисон так и застыл с приоткрытым ртом. - Я большой брат. И я слежу за вами.  
Потом он взглянул на Хардисона еще раз, фыркнул, усмехнулся и ушел.  
Паркер ткнула Хардисона в бок, чтобы тот пришел в себя, и он сделал пару неуверенных шагов назад и опустился на стул.  
\- Что это было? - спросил он слабо. - Паркер, вот это вот, только что - что это было? Ты видела? Мне не показалось?  
\- Он взял твою фразу? - предположила Паркер. - Про большого брата, это ведь твоя фраза.  
\- Черт, - сказал Хардисон уже потверже. - Черт, черт, черт. Похоже, я сегодня перегрелся, или заснул посреди работы, или кто-то подсыпал мне что-то в еду, или я не знаю что, Паркер, что, черт возьми, это было?!  
\- Элиот, - сказала Паркер, хмурясь. - Это был Элиот.  
\- Это уж точно, - Хардисон уронил голову на руки. - Господи упаси меня попытаться спросить у него самого.  
\- Что спросить? - переспросила Паркер.  
\- Проехали, - вздохнул Хардисон. - Перегрелся, я определенно перегрелся. Выходной, отпуск, что угодно, у меня, кажется, закипают мозги. Галлюцинации - серьезный симптом переутомления...  
\- Элиот говорил тебе чаще бывать на свежем воздухе, - напомнила Паркер.  
Хардисон застонал.  
Вероятно, нужно было принять то предложение про бейсбол.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Вот теперь мне не по себе, - раздался голос Софи в его наушнике. И ответ Элиота:  
\- Я же здесь.   
Внезапно Хардисону отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Элиот сказал это _ему_. Я здесь, поэтому тебе не нужно бояться.   
Страх убивает разум.   
Как всякий настоящий гик, Хардисон прочел "Дюну" в весьма юном возрасте и, как многие другие, счел литанию против страха весьма полезной в реальной жизни. Не раз она выводила его из ступора, помогала выворачиваться из самых причудливых ситуаций. Хардисон никогда не считал себя бесстрашным, но привык думать, что неплохо справляется.   
Но потом ставки возросли. В деле Моро они вообще пробили потолок и со свистом достигли верхних слоев атмосферы. Хардисон в жизни не был так зол, однако ситуация вынуждала его сдерживаться.   
\- А если б я не додумался? - только и спросил он. В хмуром взгляде, которым его одарил Элиот, ясно читалось: додумался бы. Как будто других вариантов для Элиота не существовало. В тот раз Хардисон не почувствовал себя польщенным, ему было совсем не до того, но он запомнил.   
Едва не утонуть было почти так же плохо, как быть похороненным живьем. Почти. Голос Паркер из динамика телефона - единственное, что не дало Хардисону удариться в панику и задохнуться с гарантией. Но именно Элиот - потом, когда все закончилось, - обнял его первым, и держал дольше всех, и именно тогда Хардисон начал осознавать, что все уже позади.   
Хардисон не прочь и повторить. Не ту часть, где он приходит в себя в темноте - о господи, _ни за что_ , - а ту, где Элиот держит его и просит не делать так больше, и Хардисон утыкается ему в шею. Страха уже нет, он весь остался внизу, в пыльной обивке гроба. Это воспоминание раз за разом вытаскивает его из кошмаров, только вот во сне Элиот ни о чем его не просит, а говорит только: я здесь.   
Наяву Хардисон этого так и не слышит. Элиот говорит ему: ты самый умный из всех, кого я знаю, поэтому _мне_ не страшно. Сосредоточься, найди мне плохого парня, и ему конец, ты же знаешь. Найди мне его.   
Элиот сжимает его запястье, и Хардисон не может отвести взгляд от его лица. Что-то меняется между ними, и в новом, чуть сдвинувшемся мире Хардисон знает, что не будет больше бояться.   
Страх заканчивается. Он не проходит сквозь Хардисона, он даже не дотягивается до него. На пути страха стоит Элиот.


End file.
